I Promise I'll Erase Your Pain
by NathanKhin
Summary: Someone had done something unwanted to Kazemaru, leaving the tealnet in a trauma. How would the America's team captain, Mark, be able to take the pain away from Kazemaru? MarkKaze.
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming. Bye Fubuki. Tell that to Midorikawa, not me!" Kazemaru said as he laughed then hang up his phone and kept it in his pocket.

Not long after, he was able to take a cab. "To the Inazuma Japan building please."

After many turns of the driver, Kazemaru noticed that the driver sped up and went past the Inazuma Japan's building.

The driver took Kazemaru to a familiar yet deserted place, as it was night-time.

"W-what are you doing?!" Kazemaru screamed as the driver continued driving very fast. "Hey!"

Without second thoughts, Kazemaru opened the door and jumped out off the vehicle. He made a run for it but the driver swerved and went after him.

Kazemaru realized that they were at the Unicorn's place already, the America's team. If he took right... he would be able to go to the building where the Unicorns stays.

But before Kazemaru could succeed in turning to the right, the driver blocked his way using the cab and went out off the vehicle and got the tealnet by the wrists. He carried Kazemaru to a dark, dead-end alley, where he was sure that no one would find them for the night.

"Let me go! Help! Hel-!" Kazemaru desperate screams turned into muffled screams as the driver covered his face with a cloth. It was just any normal cloth, mind you. He was just careful if the tealnet decides to bite his hand and could escape.

He gagged the tealnet roughly before he roughly tied the tealnet's wrists to a broken street light pole without even caring if he hurts the latter or not.

"Screaming is useless. They are already at their sweet homes, taking their rest." The driver whispered to Kazemaru's ear as chills ran down Kazemaru's spine.

Kazemaru tried to scream again as the driver kissed his neck. "you know what, save your voice. You'll need it once you start begging for more. I promise that... we'll have fun!"

'Please... This is just a horrible nightmare..! Someone... please help me get away from this monster!' Kazemaru thought as tears ran down his cheeks.

The driver took off the gag off Kazemaru's mouth, but before Kazemaru could scream for help, the driver placed his lips over the delicate ones very, very roughly.

And the driver continued his sick desires all night.

* * *

Yeah. I know. This is my first heavy fanfiction. This fic is requested by my senpai, Yumi-chan!

As for MasterofYou's fanfic, it's almost done but needs to be computerized.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day...

"No. Sorry Aki. We haven't seen Kazemaru yesterday. Try calling the others and I'll try to contact him." Domon said as he hang up.  
"What is it about?" Ichinose asked as they, with Dylan and Mark, walked around the America's town.

There stalls of fruits, cooked food, vegetables, games and more were built. They decided to check it out, since they have nothing to do, as it was their precious day off.

"They said that Kazemaru didn't went to their building last night. They asked me if we happen to see him. Aki is trying to call some other teams. I'll try to contact Kazemaru on the other hand." Domon said as he speed-dialed Kazemaru's number.

A few rings before they heard something ringing. A ringtone by the sound of it, not far from where they were standing.

"Trying hanging up," Mark said as he had a frown on his face.

Domon did what Mark told him. As soon as he hang up, the ringing stopped too. Then Domon tried calling again. The ringing came back.

"The sound came from that dead-end." Mark said as they walked towards the source of the ringing. As soon as they were near enough, they heard choked sobs.

Domon and Ichinose's eyes went wide but their frowns went even deeper as they recognized who it was and saw their friend's state.

The 4 Unicorn members ran straight to the sobbing figure.

"Kazemaru..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kazemaru..." Ichinose tried to talk as he saw his friend's figure, but he was able to whisper the tealnet's name.

Kazemaru's untied hair was so messy than you could imagine. There were some blood stains on his shirt and pants, which were forcedly and roughly put on. The jacket, which had blood stains too, was tossed aside next to the tealnet. There were some bruises, cuts on the tealnet's neck, face and arms. There were also blue turning to purple marks (the ones that you usually get if you accidentally hit you leg on a hard object. I forgot was it was called...) on his arms too. bad rope burns were very visible on the tealnet's wrists, as if it shows that Kazemaru had tried to get free from these ropes.

Ichinose kneeled beside his former team mate and touched Kazemaru's shoulder. "Kazemaru!"

Kazemaru's eyes shot open. He looked at Ichinose with wide, fear-covered eyes. They didn't even show recognition at all.

"Kazemaru, what happened to you?!" Mark said as he went nearer the tealnet.  
"Let go of me! Let go! Let go!" Kazemaru started screaming and trashing again, making the rope burns on his wrists go worst.  
"Hey, Kazemaru!" Ichinose said as he hugged the tealnet. This action, however, made Kazemaru scared even more. He continued to trash even more violently and scream as if they were about to kill him. But of course, he didn't recognize any of them. "Domon, try to remove the ropes before his wounds get worse!"

As Domon started working on the ropes, Mark had instructed Dylan to call the ambulance.

"Hey, Kazemaru! It's me! It's Ichinose!" Ichinose screamed at his trashing friend, but those words didn't even reached his friend's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

The ambulance responded almost immediately after Dylan had called them. They shot a sedative on Kazemaru's arm but was very difficult as Kazemaru started trashing even more. The sedative was strong enough to put the tealnet to sleep for a good six hours.

Mark and Ichinose went with the medics and Dylan and Domon went straight to the Inazuma Japan's building, forgetting that they have their phones with them.

"Ichinose!" Endou said as the who Inazuma Japan team burst in the waiting room. "Where is he?"  
"He's still there," Ichinose said as he pointed to the emergency room.  
"What happened? What did the doctor say?" Midorikawa asked. He was too worried for his best friend.

Mark and Ichinose shook their heads.

The doors of the emergency room opened, and a doctor went out of the room along with a clip board on his arms.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta?" The doctor said.  
"I'm the coach of the team where Kazemaru is." Coach Kudou said with a frown on his face. Using Endou's words, his voice tensed even more. "How is he?"  
"You must be patient enough to him for the upcoming days. He might get angry at you even for no reason at all or might have sudden mood swings. Observe his behavioural changes. He needs all of you. Your support. Avoid having physical contact with him for a while, we don't know what his reaction would be, that is if he trusts you again. He's under a severe case of trauma. He couldn't recognize people, like what happened to Ichinose, Domon, Mark and Dylan. It would be a little difficult to deal with him for now." The docotr said.  
"what do you mean, sensei?" Fubuki asked, confusion was very obvious on his face, just like the others.  
"Kazemaru-kun... has been raped." the doctor said,

Everyone had really shocked look on their faces, especially Midorikawa and Fubuki, Kazemaru's best friends.

"His screams and external injuries alone are already showing what really happened to him." The doctor said.  
"Could we visit him?" Aki asked.  
"Yes, but please be careful of your actions. He might misinterpret it and might think that you are going to assault him and start another fit. Even though he's under a sedative, he's still a bit strong to fight it. Room 301." The doctor said as he left.

As they entered the hospital room where Kazemaru was, they could feel the heavy and depressing aura that was in the room.

Midorikawa clenched his fists tighter. Who ever this sick bastard that did this to his friend, he would make sure he would pay very dearly.

Kazemaru, who was wearing a light-blue hospital gown, was sitting on the bed. Bandages covered his arms, especially around his wrists. He was staring straight at the end of the bed, not making any move, not even moving his eyes when they entered.

In fact, it was just like he wasn't aware that they had entered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kazemaru..." Mido said as he could no longer take it.

He went nearer and nearer.

Sensing someone, Kazemaru looked up. He saw this familiar green-haired boy. But of course, his situation made him ignore it.

Midorikawa stopped in his tracks as Kazemaru stared at him blankly. Those highly determined and cheerful amber-brown eyes were replaced with the dull, lifeless and scared ones.

Midorikawa started to walk towards him again, gentle steps. Just so he wouldn't scare the tealnet.

Mark and Ichinose saw Kazemaru's features tensed.

"Mido, stop. He's not taking it well." Ichinose warned.

Kidou hugged Haruna, who couldn't stop crying. Fubuki's expression was unreadable for the first time. It was a mix of fury, sadness and guilt. Sakuma was the same with Fubuki. Endou was the same with the two soccer players but he was very confused.

Who would do this to Kazemaru?

Kazemaru's piercing gaze never left Midorikawa, and that scared the team.

"Mido, I think it's best to go and let him rest." Hiroto said as he took Midorikawa's hand. Midorikawa just nodded.

"Mark?" Ichinose said as they saw Mark put a plastic chair far enough where he wouldn't scare Kazemaru but near enough in case the tealnet starts another 'fit'.

"I'm going to look after him." Mark said with a frown in his face. "I wouldn't like to leave him alone in this state."

"You're right but..." Fubuki said but he didn't want to finish his sentence.

"No matter what happens, I'll stay here. Whether they approve or not." Mark said stubbornly. "But, if they have the brains, they should know that a person who was raped shouldn't be left alone. That is, unless the doctors here are very stupid to kick us all out." Mark said coldly.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for ot updating for a long time. Please remember that I DID NOT abandon my stories.

* * *

"But Mark-" Dylan started to say.  
"No. I will not leave Kazemaru alone. That's final." Mark said stubbornly.

Dylan shook his head. Mark can be very stubborn at times. But he knew that this was for a good reason.

Just then, the door of the tealnet's hospital room opened. A purple-haired male nurse went in.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." The male nurse said.  
This made everyone stiffen a bit.  
"But-!" Ichinose started to say.  
"No buts. Visiting hours are over. Please go!" The male nurse said.  
"But it's not a good idea to leave a raped person alone!" Midorikawa said.  
"I know-" the male nurses said but Dylan interrupted him.  
"But nothing. One of us will stay here." Dylan said stubbornly.  
"Only one person then." The nurse said as he sighed defeatedly.  
"Mark." Everyone said in unison as they turned to the frowning American who was sitting on the plastic chair.

Mark only grunted as a response but everyone knew that he was relieved that someone was going to look after the tealnet.

As they said their goodbyes, Kazemaru only remained silent and avoided eye contact by continuously staring at the bed.

Soon, it was quiet, much to Kazemaru's relief. But he was a bit upset that someone was still there. When was this person going to leave?

He didn't know that Mark had no intentions in leaving him alone.

Silence ensued.

Kazemaru was starting to relax a little.

"Would you like something to drink? Water perhaps?" Mark's voice suddenly startled him.

Kazemaru remained quiet and chose to ignore this 'blonde boy'.

Mark stared at Kazemaru. He was thinking some ways on how to improve the tealnet's condition.

Of course, he knows that Kazemaru's condition wouldn't improve in a few hours. I would take days, weeks, months or even years.

Kazemaru was violated in a worst way. The tealnet had gone through an abuse which a person shouldn't experience.

Mark's eyes wandered to the tealnet's arms. Bandaged arms. As far as Mark could remember, there was a long gash on the tealnet's left arm. It was the one which was bleeding profusely when they found Kazemaru.

Then he looked at the tealnet's neck. Bruises were still very fresh and visible.

Kazemaru's lips were still swollen after the harsh kisses the still-unknown man had given him.

This angered Mark to no end.

Mark stood up. Slowly, he started walking towards Kazemaru's bed.

He flinched as he saw Kazemaru's wide and fear covered eyes shot right at him.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." Mark said as he smiled softly. "You know me, Kazemaru. I'm your friend." And with that, he continued walking towards Kazemaru.

He took the glass of water sitting on the night stand and gently offered it to Kazemaru.

"It's just water." Mark said reassuringly.

Kazemaru hesitantly took it and took a small sip.

After a few small sips, he passed it back to Mark, avoiding to have any physical contact with the blonde.

Mark smiled softly at the tealnet and gently propped the hospital bed down, so that the tealnet could rest.

As Mark was about to enter the bathroom to wash the glass, he was shocked to hear something.

"D-don't... go..." Kazemaru said and was looking directly at Mark.

Mark dropped the glass and didn't care about the glass littering the floor as he stared at Kazemaru with wide eyes.


End file.
